<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Else But You by Kkane88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869139">Nobody Else But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88'>Kkane88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jamie Benn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tyler Seguin, Scent Marking, Scenting, bubble hockey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/post/626072006555811840">white hoodie</a> Tyler was wearing during the game was actually Jamie's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody Else But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't actually know why Tyler was out of the game, or if the hoodie was actually Jamie's... but a girl can dream.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler's not afraid to admit that he's pouting. He gets why the trainers decided to keep him out tonight; it's better to let his niggling injury rest and save him for the <em>actual</em> playoffs than risk making it worse with the round robins. Still, sitting on the edge of the bed in Jamie's hotel room and watching him getting ready makes Tyler so <em>frustrated. </em>He should be out there with his team, his boys, not stuck in a box looking down over the arena</p><p>"Stop that," Jamie says, poking his head out of the bathroom. "You smell like a campfire."</p><p>"Stop smelling me, then," Tyler snipes, crossing his arms. He shouldn't be snapping at Jamie- it's not <em>his</em> fault- but there's some part of him that feels like he's letting Jamie down and that clashes horribly with his desire to make Jamie happy. Which, for the record, has nothing to do with Jamie being his alpha and has everything to do with just being in love with him. Well, maybe a little to do with his biology, but Tyler's not complaining that his instincts tell him to do whatever will make Jamie smile.</p><p>Jamie steps out of the bathroom and moves to stand in front of Tyler, so close that Tyler has to tilt his head back to look up at him. It's not a power move, just a way to be closer, to distract Tyler from his anger, and the fact that he's shirtless is doing wonders. Jamie reaches a hand up and slides his fingers through Tyler's hair while Tyler grasps his hips. He's eyeing the trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of Jamie's pants, thinking idly about pressing a kiss to it, when Jamie's scent turns sharper. He always smells like nature, like trees and freshly cut grass and summertime, but when he's looking at Tyler like <em>that</em> it turns deeper, into something that took Tyler months to figure out was sandalwood. He licks his lips and peers up at Jamie through his lashes, grinning a little smugly when Jamie groans and closes his eyes.</p><p>"You're a fucking menace," Jamie moans, pulling Tyler up so they're standing face-to-face.</p><p>"You love it," Tyler teases, ducking forward to press his face into the crook of Jamie's neck. It's probably his favorite place in the entire world.</p><p>"I do," Jamie sighs long-sufferingly, hand gripping Tyler by the back of the neck and just barely squeezing. Tyler relaxes against him completely, knowing Jamie can take his weight. Even if he can't play, at least he has this. He'll always have this, have <em>Jamie</em>.</p><p>"I'm not gonna be on your line next game," Tyler mumbles against his neck. "They told me I'm moving down to the 3rd line with Dicky and Perry." The thought's been sitting in the back of his mind since they told him. It's meant to be a punishment, and that's exactly what it feels like. He hasn't been playing good enough, so they're taking him away from the top line, from Jamie's line. He doesn't know what he's projecting, but it must be close to panic because Jamie tightens his grip on Tyler's neck, his other arm wrapping firmly around his waist, and he projects calm while he whispers soothing words. Tyler wraps himself up in the feeling; it's always seemed to him like the color blue, like diving into a swimming pool on a hot day, and he focuses on it until he feels less like hyperventilating.</p><p>"They just want you to rest up," Jamie soothes. "You'll play less minutes and you won't strain yourself so much. They know you're gonna give this your all and you're gonna light it up with Dicky and then when you're better you'll be back up with me." Tyler wants to believe him, but he just doesn't. He hasn't been producing, he knows he needs to do better, but it feels like no matter what he doesn't he can't get it right. He tilts his head, pressing his nose right at the hinge of Jamie's jaw and scents him. Jamie just tilts his head to give Tyler better access and that alone almost brings Tyler to his knees. It's an alpha's instinct to never let anyone but the people they trust most near their throat, and Jamie's never had a second of hesitation before letting Tyler close. Tyler loves him so much. He only has a few more seconds of holding onto Jamie before their alarm goes off. They only have 15 minutes before they have to head to the rink, so Tyler forces himself to let go. To his surprise, it's Jamie that holds on for another second.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jame," Tyler assures him, trying to ease the concern in his eyes. It doesn't work; Jamie can smell how anxious he is, but he lets go anyway. He has to. Tyler stands near the door and waits for him to finish getting dressed, letting his thoughts wander, so he's surprised when something soft hits him in the face. He grabs it on reflex and when he looks down, he sees he's holding the white hoodie Jamie had been wearing all afternoon.</p><p>"Wear that," Jamie says, turning to grab their masks off the side table. Tyler allows himself a second, just a <em>second</em>, of pure happiness at the idea of wearing Jamie's clothes, of wearing something that smells so much like Jamie in public. They've had to be careful not to go near fans or reporters smelling like they live in each other’s pockets, and being in the bubble has made that easier, not having to justify why they smell like they've been so close. But this is different. This is Jamie's hoodie, and no one who gets close is going to mistake it as anything else. That's the nice part about social distancing, at least. No one should get too close.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he has to ask, even as he's already pulling the hoodie on. "There's no going back if anyone figures it out."</p><p>"I love you," Jamie says simply. This is far from the first time they've said it, but there's a weight behind it that's impossible to miss. Tyler stares at him for a second before it hits him. Jamie's making a statement. He's asking Tyler to go out in public wearing his clothes because he <em>wants</em> people to know that they're together. The team already knows, sure, but this is… a big fucking deal, and Tyler is <em>not</em> going to cry.</p><p>"Don't cry," Jamie pleads, stepping close and hugging him again.</p><p>"I love you so fucking much and if we didn’t have to leave right now, I would suck your dick so hard," Tyler says, voice thick, pressing his face against Jamie's chest again.</p><p>"Save it for later, eh?" Jamie laughs. They really do have to go, like, right now, though. He grabs his mask from Jamie and slips it on, glad that he can at least try to hide the smile that doesn't seem to want to leave his face as they're walking through the hotel. He almost can't bring himself to walk away when they have to separate, but as he makes his way up to the box to his seat, he takes Jamie's scent with him. If he burrows his face into the fabric of the hoodie, at least no one's around to see.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/">kwriteshockey</a><br/><a href="https://boqer27.tumblr.com/">boqer27</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>